Het onmogelijke project
by Anouschka
Summary: Geschreven voor de fan fic challenge van Griffoendor met het onderwerp: "Inter-house unity" samenwerking tussen verschillende afdelingen. Een 1e plaats behaald. Hermelien leert dat er belangrijkere dingen dan cijfers zijn.


**Het (on)mogelijke project**

_**Naam:**__  
__**Jaar:**__  
__**Leeftijd:**__  
__**Interesses:**__  
__**Afdeling:**__  
__**Favoriete vak:**__  
__**Overige opmerkingen:**_

Dat stond op het stuk perkament dat op de bank van Hermelien Griffel lag. Fronsend keek ze professor Anderling aan. 'Professor, waar hebben we dit voor nodig?'  
'Voor het samenwerkingsproject, juffrouw Griffel, waarvan ik de bedoeling nu ga uitleggen,' antwoordde professor Anderling, terwijl ze keek of iedereen een stuk perkament had. 'Goed. Griffoendors, luister allemaal maar even naar mij! Dorothea Omber' – ze trok even een gezicht bij het uitspreken van die naam, alsof ze iets heel vies gezegd had – 'heeft vorig jaar gezegd dat ze wat meer samenhang wilde hebben tussen de afdelingen. Haar enige goede uitspraak in een heel jaar tijd, vrees ik.'  
Er werd even ongemakkelijk gelachen en Hermelien voelde bijna hoe iedereen herinneringen ophaalde aan hun lerares van vorig jaar. Er waren weinig professoren voor wie Hermelien een duidelijke afkeer voelde, maar professor Omber was iemand die ze totaal niet mocht. Ze was streng, maar niet rechtvaardig; in haar lessen leerde je niks en verder was het ook een walgelijke streek om professor Perkamentus weg te werken.  
'… dus daarom hebben we besloten u allen de opdracht te geven om een werkstuk te maken over de overeenkomsten en verschillen van alle afdelingen op Zweinstein. U krijgt allen drie partners uit drie verschillende afdelingen. Die gaan we morgen tijdens de het diner in de Grote Zaal trekken. Iedereen krijgt een kwartier om zijn of haar lijst in te vullen, daarna levert u uw lijst in bij mij. Zijn er nog vragen? Nee? Ga uw gang.'

_**Naam:**__ Hermelien J. Griffel  
__**Jaar:**__ 6  
__**Leeftijd:**__ 17  
__**Interesses:**__ Lezen (Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein is mijn lievelingsboek), dingen leren en kijken hoe mijn kat Knikkebeen met de dag slimmer en liever wordt.  
__**Afdeling:**__ Griffoendor  
__**Favoriete vak:**__ Voorspellend Rekenen  
__**Overige opmerkingen:**__ Ik hoop bij enthousiaste en meewerkende leerlingen te komen waarvan ik op aan kan. _

Hermelien leverde haar lijstje in en pakte haar tas alvast in. Bij wie zou ze komen?

Precies zevenentwintig uur, achtentwintig minuten en drieëndertig seconden later wist ze het. Ze hoorde het in de Grote Zaal, exact vijf minuten voor het toetje arriveerde. Professor Perkamentus was de hele maaltijd al namen aan het roepen, want de hele school deed mee aan het project. Eindelijk was hij aangekomen bij de zesdejaars.  
'In de eerste groep zitten natuurlijk ook weer vier heksen en tovenaars,' begon Perkamentus. 'Van de zesdejaars verwacht ik veel. Jullie zijn volwassener dan de rest van de namen die ik opgelezen heb. Ik hoef niemand hier uit te leggen dat samenwerking belangrijk is, ook al zijn jullie verschillend, zitten jullie niet in dezelfde afdeling of mogen jullie elkaar niet. Van jullie, zesdejaars, verwacht ik respect. Respect voor de school, respect voor deze opdracht, maar natuurlijk ook respect voor elkaar.' Hij pauzeerde even, keek over zijn brilletje heen de Zaal in en sprak weer. 'Deze vier dozen horen bij jullie.' Hij gebaarde met zijn toverstok en er verschenen opeens vier dozen – Hermelien vond ze op gekleurde verhuisdozen lijken – naast hem op tafel. Een groene, een gele, een blauwe en een rode doos. Zwadderich, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Griffoendor.  
Professor Perkamentus stak zijn hand in de groene doos en haalde er een stuk perkament uit, dat hij aandachtig bekeek en voor zich neerlegde. Datzelfde ritueel herhaalde hij bij de andere dozen.  
'Zwadderich wordt vertegenwoordigd door Vincent Korzel,' begon professor Perkamentus. 'Uit Huffelpuf hoort Hannah Albedil bij deze groep. Cho Chang uit Ravenklauw voegt zich bij dit tweetal en als laatste behoort Griffoendor Harry Potter tot deze groep. Dit was groep één.'  
Hermelien gluurde vanuit haar ooghoeken naar Harry en zag dat hij op het punt stond om te ontploffen. 'Harry, ik weet –'  
'JA! JIJ WEET ALLES, JA! IK DOE HIER NIET AAN MEE, HET IS OOK TE GEK VOOR WOORDEN! IK WIL NIET IN DEZE GROEP! BIJ KORZEL EN BIJ CHO! DAT KAN IK TOCH NIET AAN?' Harry stond op van tafel en sprintte naar de uitgang, nagestaard door de tafel van Griffoendor. De Zwadderaars joelden en boven hun hoofd zong Foppe:  
'Pottertje is kwaad,  
Pottertje heeft te veel praat,  
Pottertje rent weg,  
O, wat heeft Pottertje toch een pech!'  
Hermelien stond op om Harry achterna te gaan, maar Ron trok haar terug op de bank.  
'Laat hem toch,' zei hij schouderophalend. 'Geniet liever van je eten.'  
'O, Ron!' Geërgerd keek ze naar de tafel, waar Perkamentus intussen al heel kalm vier nieuwe briefjes had verzameld, alsof er niks aan de hand was. Wel zag ze professor Anderling stilletjes wegsluipen richting de deur van de Grote Zaal. Hermelien wist dat ze achter Harry aan ging.  
'Groep twee,' zei professor Perkamentus met stemverheffing, om boven het rumoer uit te komen, 'heeft Patty Park als Zwadderaar, Terry Bootsman uit Ravenklauw, Ernst Marsman uit Huffelpuf en de Griffoendor in deze groep heet Hermelien Griffel.'  
Nee! Opeens had Hermelien zin om net zo hard te gaan schreeuwen als Harry een paar minuten geleden gedaan had. Niet bij Patty, alstublieft niet bij Patty!  
Niet dat haar stille smeekbede zin had, maar ze voelde zich wel wat lichter nu ze haar hart gelucht had, ook al was het in haar hoofd. Dit ging niks worden, dat wist ze zeker.

'Ik heb een samenvatting gemaakt van de geschiedenis van Zweinstein en het feit waarom Zalazer Zwadderich vertrok,' vertelde Hermelien ruim twee weken later tegen haar drie groepsgenoten. 'Verder heb ik ook de complete stamboom van de vier stichters van Zweinstein overgetekend uit _Een Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein_ en er een bronvermelding bij gezet, ook al wist ik niet zeker of het allemaal moest. Zeg Patty,' zei ze met haar allerliefste glimlachje, 'heb jij de Sorteerhoed geïnterviewd en zijn mening over de verschillen en overeenkomsten van alle afdelingen opgeschreven, zoals je vorige week eigenlijk zou doen?'  
'Doe ik nog wel.' Patty Park grijnsde haar witte tanden bloot. 'Ik heb nu _andere_ dingen te doen. We hebben tijd genoeg.' Ze staarde naar Draco Malfidus, die aan de andere kant van de bibliotheek stond met zijn groepje.  
'Tijd genoeg?' ontplofte Hermelien. 'We hebben nog maar een week! Je kunt je nog het hele jaar bezighouden met een vriendje, juffrouw Park!'  
'Ik heb tenminste een vriendje, Griffel,' zei Patty Park zacht, maar wel duidelijk hoorbaar. 'Waarom ben jij opeens single? Waar is je Zwerkballer gebleven? Niemand wil zo'n stuudje met lelijk haar en waterige ogen.'  
'Ik hoorde dat je misschien bleef zitten, Patty,' zei Hermelien heel vriendelijk, maar ze voelde haar wangen rood worden. Waarom zeiden Terry en Ernst er niks van als Patty Park zo deed? In haar eentje kon ze onmogelijk tegen haar op.  
'Ik heb hier een lijst van professor Anderling, professor Stonk en professor Banning over de dingen die zij als plus- en minpunten van hun afdelingen zien,' zei Ernst pompeus. 'Alsjeblieft.' Hij overhandigde Hermelien het papier.  
'Dankjewel, Ernst, je bent geweldig.' Opgelucht keek ze naar Terry, blij dat ze toch nog iets van medewerking had gekregen. 'En Terry, heb jij de onafhankelijke docenten al vragen gesteld over de belangrijke normen en waarden en elke afdeling?'  
Terry keek even naar Patty, zijn wangen kleurden rood en hij ontweek Hermeliens blik. 'Sorry,' mompelde hij. 'Nee.'  
'Nee?' herhaalde Hermelien ongelovig.  
'O ja, en ik kan niet meer naar de bijeenkomsten komen,' fluisterde Terry tegen zijn schoenen. 'Nou eh… ik… ik… mijn moeder is…eh, ziek… ik moet naar – naar huis toe… precies wanneer er bijeenkomst is.'  
'Dan verzetten we alles gewoon,' zei Hermelien, die haar uiterste best deed om haar kalmte te bewaren.  
'Dan… dan moet… ik heb… dan maak ik huiswerk,' hakkelde Terry. 'Sorry, maar ik kan echt niet meer.'  
'Maar dan heb je niks gedaan!' gilde Hermelien in zijn gezicht. 'Je laat ons ervoor opdraaien! Wat ontzettend oneerlijk ben jij toch! Je komt wel, dan maak je maar tijd! Desnoods schrijf je mijn huiswerk over, maar tijd maak je! Begrepen?'  
De angstige Terry knikte even en woedend keek Hermelien hem aan. Vervolgens stond ze zwaar ademend op en zei: 'Morgen rond dezelfde tijd zie ik jullie weer.'  
Daarna liep ze eerst naar het kantoor van Perkamentus, waar ze de Sorteerhoed interviewde en vervolgens zocht ze alle professoren op en stelde ook vragen. Dat werkte ze uit.  
Het waren twintig vellen perkament die ze in de bibliotheek opborg, samen met de rest van het project. Ten slotte ging ze doodmoe naar bed.

Zo verstreken er vijf dagen. Elke dag was er een bijeenkomst, maar Terry en Patty Park waren er niet bij. Samen met Ernst maakte Hermelien het hele project af. Ze ging pas tegen drieën 's nachts naar bed, want ze had naast het project ook nog haar gewone huiswerk. Uiteindelijk was ze het helemaal zat.  
'Ik schrijf een brief aan Perkamentus,' zei ze tegen Ernst. 'Echt, serieus, als ze er morgen niet zijn, schrijf ik Perkamentus. Dit kan zo niet langer!'  
'Goed idee,' merkte Ernst op, die nog half verdiept was in _Ideële Ideeën voor Ideale Afdelingen_. 'Ik ben trouwens op pagina zeshonderdtwee en ik heb nog niks waardevols gevonden.'  
'Ik weet het, ik weet het!' jammerde Hermelien. 'De boeken hebben mij nog nooit zó erg in de steek gelaten. Ik háát alles hier, weet je! Echt alles!' Opeens liepen er tranen over haar wangen. 'Ron kijkt alleen maar om naar die stomme Belinda, Harry denkt alleen maar aan zichzelf, geen enkele jongen kijkt naar mij, niemand vindt mij leuk, de enige jongen waarvan ik dacht dat hij… dat hij me leuk vond, laat niks van zich horen, ik ben moe, we zijn in de steek gelaten bij dit project en ik kom niet meer toe aan mijn gewone huiswerk!' Met de mouw van haar gewaad probeerde ze haar tranen weg te vegen. 'Sorry,' snikte ze.  
'Geeft niet,' antwoordde Ernst, die even naar haar keek. 'Weet je wat jij nodig hebt? Even rust. We laten het nu even voor wat het is en dan gaan we morgen weer met goede moed aan de slag. Afgesproken, Hermelien?'  
Vijf minuten later vertrokken ze allebei naar hun eigen leerlingenkamer.

Het was midden in de nacht toen Hermelien wakker schrok uit een boze droom. Ze had gedroomd dat ze op de bruiloft van Ron en Belinda was en dat Belinda haar bloemen naar haar toe gooide, omdat ze toch nooit bloemen van een man zou krijgen.  
Op haar tenen sloop ze de slaapzaal uit, voelde de tranen over haar wangen stromen terwijl ze de leerlingenkamer verliet en kwam uit in de bibliotheek, de enige plek die haar een beetje kon troosten. Tot haar verbazing zag ze dat ze niet de enige was in de bibliotheek. Er stond nog een gedaante, die met zijn rug naar haar toe stond. Het enige dat ze zag, was een toverstok. En een stel papieren, waar vlammen uitsprongen.  
Ze dacht niet lang na en brulde meteen een blusspreuk, bond de dader met magische touwen vast en fluisterde toen: '_Lumos_.' Haar toverstok verlichtte het gezicht van Terry en het project.  
'Sorry,' jammerde Terry. 'Ik moest het… ik moest het van Patty.'  
'Wat?'  
'Patty zei tegen mij dat ik niet meer naar de bijeenkomsten moest komen en toen ze van Ernst hoorde dat jij Perkamentus zou schrijven als wij niet meer kwamen, zei ze dat ik het project moest vernietigen. Ze haat jou, ze is jaloers.'  
Voordat Hermelien iets kon zeggen, kwam professor Anderling de bibliotheek binnen. 'Wat is er hier aan de hand?'  
Hermelien legde het snel uit. 'Heeft het nadelige gevolgen voor ons cijfer?' vroeg ze angstig.  
'Cijfer? Voor het project? Daar krijg je geen cijfer voor, het ging mij om de samenwerking,' zei professor Anderling verbaasd. 'Dit is een les om meer te leren over alle afdelingen. Ik geef er geen cijfer voor.'  
'Wat?' zei Hermelien, die haar oren niet kon geloven. 'Dit alles is voor… voor niks?'  
'Het leven bestaat uit meer dan alleen cijfers, juffrouw Griffel. We handelen deze zaak morgen af.' En met die woorden verliet professor Anderling de bibliotheek.


End file.
